


blue button up shirt

by americananirvana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, fluff????, im too tired for this, what the fuck is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: in which dan can't help himself because phil looks so goddamn good in that blue button up shirt with the collar.(edit 11.29.16: pHIL WORE HIS BLUE BUTTON UP IN PINOF 8 I CRIED)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been bouncing around in my head for a while so im just going to write it and hope someone reads it.

dan's pretty sure he doesn't have any kinks.

but goddamn does seeing phil in his baby blue button up and glasses make him flustered.

phil's black glasses are standing out against his too pale skin and the blue is bright against the contrast of his black skinny jeans.

there's just something so beautiful about how it looks on him, the shirt hugging his shoulders closely and curving in to brush his waist. the collar just barely touches his hairline.

dan could swear his heart hurts with how much he loves this man.

phil is making tea in their kitchen, socks padding softly on the floor as he hums quietly to himself, tapping fingers on the counter as he waits for the water to boil.

and when phil brings a hand up to tuck his fringe back out of his face, dan can't stand it anymore.

he stands up abruptly, hands curling up inside the too long sleeves of his black sweatshirt and he pads into the bright kitchen, and pulls phil around to face him.  
and oh my god, phil lester is looking up at him with the most sweet angelic smile, warm fingers brushing his.

and dan gently pulls phil closer and clasps his hands on both sides of phil's head, and leans down slowly to press their lips together, with the short sides of his boyfriend's hair prickling at his fingers.  
and phil runs his pale hands through dan's unstraightened hair, minty lips pressing at his and it feels like the closest to heaven he'll ever get.

dan finally pulls back unwillingly, making sure to keep phil close and pressing their foreheads together, phil blowing warm air over his face with a soft laugh.

"i don't think you know how much i love you," dan whispers.

"i love you more," is the response.

and maybe dan is convinced that's wrong, but it doesn't matter.

all the matters is phil.

heaven. angel. sun.

and it all started with that blue button up shirt with the collar.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was okay??? thank you so much for taking the time to read this oneshot !!


End file.
